Mutational Madness!
by Thomas Drovin
Summary: Sequel to "Pokemon Darkling." Ships in the Orange Islands have been sinking near Kingler Reef by a mysterious Pokemon for the last few weeks. Ash and his friends set off with Officer Jenny to find out why, only to discover something much more sinister is happening there.
1. Chapter 1

Okay people I think you've waited long enough, so here is my sequel to **'Pokémon** **Darkling'** at last! _(For any new readers to this story may I suggest you read my last fanfic so you'll get the full background on this saga? Okay? That way you'll enjoy this better. And as for you older readers just enjoy my work as always! And in my stories Ash and his friends WILL be getting older as one year passes for each region. I also apologise in advance if people are out of character here as well.)_

**Author's Note:** This story takes place in the Orange Islands, shortly after Ash won the Orange League Cup.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters; they belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc**. The only thing _**I**_ own are the characters and Pokémon I make up myself.

* * *

><p><strong>PART ONE:<strong>

Jack Langton's fishing boat was making good progress through the sea and she was almost home. She just had to pass by Kingler Reef the rockiest reef in the whole of the Orange Islands, and then it was straight home to Yaku Island. Jack, a tall experienced fisherman in his forties with brown hair and dressed in a traditional slicker coat and hat, was very proud of his boat which he had called the _**'Pretty Sally'**_ after his wife. Jack had bought her nearly ten years before, when he had became a fisherman. Although the _**'Pretty Sally'**_ was looking a little shabby these days, Jack had kept her in immaculate mechanical condition, and was determined to hold on to her for a couple more years, or at least until he retired.

That night, Andy, one of Jack's four sons and his Pokémon Poliwhirl, had come along for the ride. But as usual Andy had been no help to his father and had spent most of the journey playing with his three foot tall, black eyed, blue and white frog like Pokémon. Now with darkness falling and with Poliwhirl sleeping next to him, his white webbed hands folded neatly on his white belly with black whirl on it. Andy was stretched out in the back of the boat, listlessly dangling his hand in the water.

"Andy," Jack called warningly from the wheelhouse. "I've told you not to put your hand in the water. You never know what's lurking down there."

"Oh don't be so silly dad!" Andy laughed. Even though his eyes were closed, he was wide awake. "Don't tell me you _believe_ all those silly rumours about a sea monster in this area sinking passing ships at night, they're not real you know."

"Don't you believe that my boy!" Jack said leaving the wheelhouse for a moment or so making his way carefully along the inner ledge of the boat, to check the water levels from up front in the boat's bows. "I've been hearing some pretty weird tales from other fishermen this past week or so," he said fishing out the water gauge. "They say that several fishing boats in this area, have been sunk by a huge creature that could tear this boat to pieces!" Jack checked the gauge, and then lowered it overboard again. Looking ahead, he saw that the boat was now halfway pass Kingler Reef. "I'm telling you," he went on grimly. "I wouldn't be out here tonight unless I had to!"

A sudden loud splash came from the rear of the boat. Turning with a start, Jack saw that Andy and his Poliwhirl had disappeared. "Andy!" he yelled in panic at the top of his voice.

Hurrying as fast as he could back along the ledge, Jack reached the bench where Andy and his Pokémon had been stretched out on. "Andy! Oh no!"

Quickly leaning over the back of the boat, Jack desperately tried to look for his son. There was no sign of him or his partner at all. "Help!" Jack yelled out in panic at the top of his voice. "Someone help me!"

There was a sudden roar as something _huge _and _**unbelievable**_ rose up out of the water right in front of him, causing Jack's blood to turn to ice. He fell back into the boat as the creature hacked its way into the vessel, lifting it right out of the water, scattering fish everywhere, and snapping the old boat in half as though it was nothing more than a fragile matchstick.

After a few minutes all that was left of the _**'Pretty Sally'**_ were bits of driftwood floating in the water. But of the creature that destroyed it there was no sign, it had gone back into the depths of the sea taking its victims with it.

* * *

><p>Ooo what a cliff-hanger! Don't you just hate those? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out <em><strong>WHO<strong>_ or _**WHAT **_sank that ship! In the meantime read and review _(Flames will be ignored of course, if you don't like my work__** then **__**don't read it!**_ _**NOBODY **__**is forcing you to!)**_ Another chapter will be up before you know it, another thanks going to my Beta Reader Rohan who tries so hard _(like me)_ to get this right! See you then!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Judging by all the reviews I got, you people must really like my work! _(If not my work then maybe just the stories, I do try my best you know.*Chuckles*)_ So here's the next chapter for you. I apologise in advance if this bit seems a little slow, but trust me we _are_ building up to something here!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters; they belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc**. The only thing _**I**_ own are the characters and Pokémon I make up myself.

* * *

><p><strong>PART TWO:<strong>

A few days later, a young Lapras came swimming through the area. Lapras was a brownish back eyed water Pokémon about eight feet two inches tall. He had curled ears, long neck, a blue Plesiosaurus like body with a white underbelly and a large grey shell on his back. Sitting on the shell were three young passengers and their Pokémon.

The first passenger, who also happened to be Lapras' owner, was Ash Ketchum an eleven year old Pokémon trainer from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. Ash, whose main aim in life was to one day become the world's greatest Pokémon Master, was a bright eleven year old boy about five feet tall with black eyes and matching black spiky hair. He was dressed in his usual outfit which consisted of black and white sneakers, blue jeans, a black tee-shirt, a blue short sleeved jacket with white sleeves and collar, dark green fingerless gloves and his favourite red and white Pokémon trainer's cap.

Sitting on Ash's lap was his partner and best friend Pikachu. Pikachu was a small yellow and black striped electric mouse Pokémon about one foot four inches tall, with black eyes, red cheeks, big yellow ears with black tips and a yellow lightning bolt shaped tail. Pikachu had been Ash's very first Pokémon, given to him by his friend and mentor Professor Oak. This partnership began, when Ash had first left Pallet Town to go on his journey around the Kanto Region's Eight Pokémon Gyms. It had been a bit of a rocky relationship for these two at first, but during their travels both Ash and Pikachu had become great friends always ready to help themselves and others.

Ash and Pikachu's travels in the Kanto Region had eventually ended, with the two of them competing at the Pokémon League on Indigo Plateau. But sadly after several promising battles they only made it to the top sixteen, as they were eliminated from the competition by a better trainer. However they had had better luck in their travels around the Orange Islands when they found about the League there. They had eventually WON the Orange League Trophy on Pummelo Island in the end and were now heading home in triumph with it. Ash couldn't wait to show off his trophy to Professor Oak, his mom and anyone else he encountered.

Riding alongside Ash were his two travelling companions who had accompanied him on his journey of the Orange Islands. The first person was a young girl about thirteen years of age, about five feet four inches tall, with blue eyes and orange hair. She was dressed in red and white sneakers, blue shorts held up with brown suspenders and a yellow sleeveless shirt. This was Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City and her main aim in life was to be the world's greatest Water Pokémon Trainer. This was due to the fact she lived in the Cerulean City Gym with her three older sisters, who were all Gym Leaders and experts with water Pokémon. Misty had joined in Ash's travels when Ash, trying to get his injured friend Pikachu to a Pokémon Centre, had accidently destroyed her bicycle where they first met near Viridian City. Since then Misty had stuck to Ash like glue until he could pay her back for her bike or replace it. In actual fact the real reason Misty hung around was that she had gotten rather fond of Ash, and although she didn't know it, Ash was rather fond of her too. However the two of them were too stubborn to admit it to each other, at least out loud.

In Misty's hands was a small baby Pokémon about one foot tall, with black eyes, white skin and an egg shell covered body that had several red and blue triangles on the surface. This was Togepi a spike ball Pokémon which Misty had found in her travels with Ash. During their journey, Misty believed that Togepi had learnt to use a Metronome attack from time to time when they were in trouble. But whenever Misty tired to prove her belief to Ash, Togepi wouldn't attack when he was asked to! It seemed the little Pokémon only used the attack, when he felt it was necessary and when nobody was paying attention to him.

The second person was a young man about fifteen years of age, about five feet six inches tall, with black eyes and black hair held in place by a dark pink headband. He was dressed in purple and yellow sneakers, dark red shorts and a light green tee-shirt. This was Tracy Sketchit from Tangelo Island and he was a Pokémon Watcher. A Pokémon Watcher was a person who travelled all over the world, observing and sketching Pokémon both rare and common in their natural environments. Ash and Misty had encountered Tracy, when Ash had been prepared to battle a trio of Pokémon trainers. Before they started to battle, Tracy had turned up and examined the attacking Pokémon. His examination of the three Pokémon revealed that they were in poor health; a quick battle proved Tracy's examination had been right.

A short time after that, Tracy had joined Ash and Misty in their travels around the Orange Islands. This was because the two of them both knew Professor Oak and the scientist just happened to be Tracy's idol. In fact, Oak was the main reason why Tracy had become a Pokémon Watcher in the first place. Tracy's greatest dream was to one day meet Professor Oak in person, so he could examine all his Pokémon sketches and observations. Now that Ash had won the Orange League Trophy, they were all on their way back to Pallet Town on Ash's Lapras. It finally looked like Tracy's travelling with his two new friends was about to paid off. But for right now Tracy was looking through his binoculars for an island. Lapras was getting tired from all his swimming and needed to take a break, he suddenly grinned as he finally spotted a very promising island nearby.

"Land ho!" he cried cheerfully.

"At last!" Misty said in relief. "After two days at sea riding Lapras here, I'm quite looking forward to getting my feet back on solid ground."

"Same here," Ash said cheerfully. "What island is it Tracy?"

"Let's see…" Tracy said getting out his map and examining it. "Here we are," he said after a minute or two. "Yaku Island. It's a small island where Pokémon trainers come to relax after competing in the Orange League."

"Sound's like my kind of place!" Ash said in excitement.

"Pika!" Pikachu said in agreement.

"Toge-piii!"

"Sounds like Togepi agrees with you," Misty laughed.

A short while later, Lapras had made it to the shore of Yaku Island and let his passengers off his back.

"Good job Lapras," Ash said getting out a Pokéball. "Now take a long rest, you've been busy these last few days."

"Nmmm" Lapras said happily as Ash recalled him to his Pokéball.

"Well now that we're here," Misty said to her friends. "Where shall we go to first?"

"That's easy," Ash said simply. "We head for the nearest Pokémon Centre and call Professor Oak. I want to show him my Orange League Trophy!"

"Yeah," Tracy added. "And I want to show him my latest sketches!"

"Well that's settled then," Misty smiled. "Let's head for the Pokémon Centre."

The three friends and their Pokémon left the beach and after a few minutes of walking through the small harbouring town, they were standing in the lobby of the local Pokémon Centre. There was a front desk, a videophone, some vending machines, a computer for transporting Pokémon, an eating area for trainers and Pokémon, a washroom and a door that led off to an operating theatre for injured Pokémon. Walking up to the front desk Ash rang the bell and called out, "Anybody here?"

In response to Ash's call, the door behind the desk opened up revealing a young woman about twenty three years of age. The woman was five feet six inches tall, with blue eyes, red hair and dressed in a nurse's uniform complete with hat. Following the woman was a round pink Pokémon about three foot seven inches tall, with black eyes, pink feet, arms, tail and a pouch with a white egg inside it. A nurse's hat was perched neatly on its head and around it were three pink bangs on either side of its head.

The woman's name was Nurse Joy and her Pokémon helper was called a Chansey. No matter _which_ city or town Ash and his friends visited, be it either in the Kanto Region or Orange Islands, the Pokémon Centres were _always_ staffed by an almost identical Nurse Joy and her Chansey. The real interesting thing about the Nurse Joy's were that they were _**all**_ related to each other in some way, making their family one of the most famous in the world of Pokémon. But to the untrained eye, nobody but the Nurse Joy's and Ash's girl crazy friend Brock could tell the _exact _difference between them.

"Welcome to Yaku Island Pokémon Centre," Joy said with a happy smile and polite bow. "How can my Chansey and I help you?"

"Hi there," Ash said introducing himself. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and these two are my friends Misty and Tracy. We just arrive here and I was wondering if you could heal my Pokémon? They've had a real tiring time lately."

"It would be my pleasure," Joy smiled. "Just hand over your Pokémon to Chansey and she'll do the rest."

Obediently Ash handed over his Pokéballs along with Pikachu to Chansey. The kind Pokémon then carefully placed them all on a trolley, and then wheeled them away to the operating theatre for revitalising.

"So," Joy said making conversation. "Have you three just come from the Orange League?"

"We sure have," Ash said in confirmation. "In fact I managed to win the Orange League Trophy!" So saying Ash proudly produced his trophy and held it up for her to see.

"Wow!" Joy said impressed by what she saw. "Congratulations, you must be real proud of yourself."

"Oh you have _no_ idea," Misty laughed. "Ash is so proud of winning, he shows off his trophy whenever he gets the chance. Like now for example."

"Hey!" Ash yelled indignantly. He then suddenly turned red with embarrassment as he realised that Misty was right. "Gee thanks you guys," he muttered sulkily putting his trophy away.

"Aww don't be like that Ash," Tracy said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Misty's just fooling around with you."

"Yeah I didn't mean it Ash," Misty apologized as Chansey returned with Ash's Pokéballs and Pikachu.

"Chansey!" the pink Pokémon cried cheerfully as she arrived.

"Here are your Pokémon," Joy said handing the tray back to Ash. "All healed."

"Great," Ash said glad of a chance of subject. "Are you feeling better now Pikachu?" he asked his partner as he put his Pokéballs back on his belt.

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu replied happily giving Ash the 'peace' sign.

"Great! Now we can call Professor Oak and be on our way. Can we use your videophone?"

"Help yourself," Joy said indicating the vacant videophone against the nearby wall.

"Thanks."

The trio made their way over to the videophone, where Ash dialled up the number for Professor Oak's laboratory in Pallet Town. Immediately the screen lit up and Professor Oak appeared, a man fifty one years old about five feet ten inches tall, with grey hair and brown eyes. The Professor was dressed in his usual attire of black lace less shoes, light brown pants and a red shirt which was covered up by his white labcoat.

"Hi Professor Oak!" Ash said cheerfully.

"_Hello Ash,"_ Oak smiled happily. _"I must say you and Pikachu are looking quite well."_

"Thanks!"

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu added brightly.

"Hey don't forget me!" Misty said leaning over Ash's shoulder.

"_Don't worry,"_Oak laughed. _**"**__I haven't forgotten you Misty. It's good to see both you and Togepi are keeping healthy."_

"Aw shucks," Misty blushed.

"Toge-pii!" Togepi said happily.

"And let's not forget me too!" Tracy said leaning over Ash's other shoulder.

"_Oh I haven't forgotten you either Tracy,"_ Oak said reassuringly. _"It's nice to see you again too. Been keeping busy?"_

"Oh I sure have!" Tracy said in excited confirmation. "I've got lots of sketches here; I'm just dying to show them to you."

"_Well when Ash wins at the Orange League and get back to Pallet Town,"_ Oak said calmly. _"You'll have plenty of time to show me what you sketched."_

"Well it won't be long now Professor," Ash said triumphantly. "Because I've done it, I _**won**_ the Orange League Trophy!"

"_You have?"_ Oak said in surprised amazement.

"Yep!" Ash said in confirmation. "And here it is!" So saying he produced his trophy from his backpack for the Professor to see.

"_Well congratulations Ash,"_Oak said warmly. _"It looks like you've well earned it."_

"Thanks Professor," Ash said modestly. "But I couldn't have done it without the help of Pikachu and my Pokémon."

"Pika!" Pikachu said in happy agreement as Ash rubbed his head.

"_So where are you three calling from anyway?"_ Oak asked curiously.

"We're calling from the Pokémon Centre on Yaku Island," Misty informed him.

"_Yaku Island?"_ Oak said suddenly looking concerned. _"Are you alright?"_

"Of course we are," Tracy said in puzzlement. "Why do you ask?"

"_Ships vanishing,"_ Oak said simply. _"Now that makes you think doesn't it?"_

"What do you mean?" asked Misty.

"_I'm surprised you haven't heard about it,"_ Oak said in disbelief. _"It's been on all the news stations and papers lately. For the past week or so, fishing boats from Yaku Island have been sunk by an unknown Pokémon without trace. Particularly near a place called Kingler Reef, so far there's been no sign of the crews OR the Pokémon that were on them."_

"That's terrible!" Ash cried out in disbelief. "What kind of Pokémon would _want_ to sink harmless fishing boats?"

"_No one knows,"_ Oak shrugged. _"Apparently the local Police Force on Yaku Island, are planning to send out a specialised diving team to investigate the mystery at Kingler Reef."_

"It sounds exciting," Misty said with a sigh. "It's a shame that we can't go with them, I would _love_ to see a new type of water Pokémon."

"_Well actually,"_ Oak said matter of factly. _"There MIGHT be a way that you can help. It turns out the police need a Pokémon Watcher to go with them on their investigation. They need someone who has a keen eye and is good at sketching Pokémon in the wild."_

"Hey!" Tracy cried excitedly. "I could do that job; I'm probably the _best_ Pokémon Watcher around here."

"In that case _I'm_ coming with you," Misty said determinedly. "Water Pokémon are my life, I just _**HAVE**_ to see this Pokémon with my own two eyes."

"Toge-pii!" Togepi said happily infected by Misty's determination.

"_I don't know,"_Oak said doubtfully. _"It MIGHT be a bit dangerous for you two, that Pokémon has been attacking and sinking ships you know. It might have a grudge against humans for some reason which is why it sinks things; going down into the sea after it you may antagonize it further."_

"That's why Pikachu and myself are going too!" Ash said firmly. "If this new water Pokémon tries to attack us, Pikachu and I will deal with it. Right Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said confidently.

"_Well,"_ Oak chuckled. _"It seems like you've all made up your minds then. I'll contact Officer Jenny and let her know you're coming to help her. Good luck to you, be careful and don't forget to call me back so you can let me know what this new Pokémon is like."_

"We will Professor," Ash promised. "Bye for now."

"Well," Tracy said to Ash as he hung up the videophone. "We'd better go down to the Police Station and join that special search team."

"Right!" said the other two and with that they left the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

><p>Well that's Chapter 2 done! Thanks to my Beta Reader Rohan for his help, I hope both he and I are getting better at this for you. Anyway…Ash and his friends are on their way to discover the mystery of the new water Pokémon. And if you want to find out <em>what<em> they discover, you'll have to wait for the next chapter! In the meantime I suggest you read and review as always. See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay people, here is Chapter 3! This is where things will start to get _REAL _interesting! Read on and see!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters; they belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc.** The only thing _**I**_ own are the characters and Pokémon I make up myself.

* * *

><p><strong>PART THREE:<strong>

Leaving the Pokémon Centre, Ash and his friends made their way down to the Yaku Island Police Station where they contacted Officer Jenny. Jenny was a twenty three year old woman, about five feet nine inches tall, with brown eyes, blue hair and dressed in full police uniform complete with white gloves and police hat. It also turned out, as Ash and his friend had discovered. The Officer Jenny family was just as famous as the Nurse Joy family. For no matter _which_ city or town they visited, in the Kanto Region or Orange Islands, there was almost always a Jenny stationed on duty in charge of the local police forces. Like the Nurse Joy family, _all_ the Officer Jenny family were _related_ to each other, all identical so _only_ they and the girl crazy Brock could tell the differences between them.

"Can I help you?" Jenny asked Ash and his friends as they entered her station.

"Actually we're here to help you," Ash said cheerfully. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and this is my partner Pikachu."

"Pika!" Pikachu introduced himself with a friendly wave.

"Oh!" Jenny said brightly. "You three must be the one's Professor Oak called me up about."

"That's right," Tracy said in confirmation. "I'm Tracy Sketchit, Pokémon Watcher from Tangelo Island at your service!"

"Nice to meet you," Jenny said with a smile as she shook Tracy's hand before turning to Misty. "And you must be Misty."

"That's right," Misty said proudly. "I'm Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City, I'm a Water Pokémon trainer and this cute little thing I'm holding is my Pokémon Togepi."

"Awww, he's so cute!" Jenny cooed in delight.

"Toge-Toge-Piii!" Togepi said happily at the attention he was getting

"Professor Oak told me over the videophone," Jenny said suddenly becoming serious. "That the three of you, would like to help us look for this Pokémon that has been sinking the ships. Are you _sure_ you want to do this? It could be dangerous you know."

"Don't worry," Ash said confidently to Jenny. "We've been in some pretty dangerous situations before, we'll be alright."

"Okay then," Jenny said with a shrug. "I just thought I'd warn you that's all. Well," she went on practically. "If you'd like to head out to the back of the station, you'll find the dock with the police launch tied to it. I'll be with you in a minute; I just have to get the rest of my team together."

Obediently Ash and his friends went out to the back of the Police Station, where they found the police launch tied up at the dock like Jenny said it would be. A few minutes later they were joined by Jenny and three other men.

The first man was about five feet ten inches tall, forty four years old, with thinning brown hair and blue eyes covered with glasses. He was dressed in brown shoes, pants, a white shirt with black neck tie and a brown blazer. The other two men were dressed in police uniforms. The first man was tall and thin with black eyes and hair with a neat moustache, the other man was short and stout with brown eyes and light blue hair.

"My friends," Jenny said to Ash, Misty and Tracy. "Allow me to introduce my special team, who will be joining us on our journey. This gentleman in brown is Doctor Brady our resident Pokémon scientist; he'll be taking our report on what we discover to the Pokémon League. The other two are Officers Briggs and Ridgewell; two of Yaku Island's finest!"

"Pleased to meet you," Ash said as he and the others all shook hands.

"Likewise," smiled Dr Brady. "Well," he said rubbing his hands together. "Ready to get this mission started?"

"You bet!"

So saying, the seven of them boarded the launch. Officer Briggs untied the ropes, while Ridgewell steered the now freed boat out towards Kingler Reef. During the journey out there, Officer Jenny instructed Ash and his friends on how to use the diving equipment they had on board. It was decided that Ash and Tracy would go looking for the mysterious Pokémon, with Pikachu going with them for defence. Just in case whatever it was turned out to be unfriendly. When the police launch finally made it to Kingler Reef, Briggs dropped the anchor while Jenny, Ridgewell and Misty helped Ash, Tracy and Pikachu into their diving outfits.

"Be careful you guys," Misty said warningly as she adjusted the helmet on Ash's diving suit.

Ash's reply was muffled and only barely audible. "Yeah well, just make sure you keep hold of our lifelines!"

"Not to worry," Dr Brady said reassuringly to him. "I'll be monitoring you _very_ carefully on the sonar. Just remember," he went on warningly. "You've got enough air for just one hour, and make sure you keep clear of the sandbanks. They're impossible to walk on."

"Right!" Tracy said giving them a thumbs up sign.

Ash, Tracy and Pikachu sat down on the edge of the boat, with the sea behind them. To Misty, the next moment or so seemed like an eternity. But finally Jenny gave the signal, and with a loud splash, the three divers threw themselves backwards into the sea. Misty, Jenny, Dr Brady, Briggs and Ridgewell watched them disappear in a whirlpool of bubbles. None of them were sure whether they would ever see their friends again.

**000000000000**

Meanwhile not very far away a figure was watching a monitor, which was showing him everything that was happening on the surface. The Watcher wasn't particularly worried about the police turning up; he had been expecting them sooner or later and knew how to deal with them. However, his eyes had widened in astonishment when he saw Ash and Misty on the launch. But his astonishment had slowly turned to amusement, especially when he saw that Ash and Tracy were planning to explore the sea bed near Kingler Reef. He had been chuckling to himself when he heard Misty telling her friends to be careful; his chuckles had become evil laughter when he saw Ash, Tracy and Pikachu dive into the water.

"Oh dear Ash," the Watcher said to himself as he calmed down. "You and your friends just don't learn do you? You just walk into danger like always." He produced a Pokéball from his pocket and held it up in front of him. "So you want to know what's been sinking the ships hey Ash? I'll be only too happy to show you!"

**000000000000**

Although the air temperature during the day was warm and pleasant, the waters near Kingler Reef were cold and unfriendly. Ash, Tracy and Pikachu's eerie shapes floated majestically towards the seabed, and as they did so they left behind a long trail of tiny bubbles which immediately struggled back up to the surface. When the three divers finally reached the seabed, their feet sent up a cloud of sand which almost completely obscured their view. But gradually they broke clear, and slowly made their way in a westerly direction towards the reef. Along the way they passed the remains of the other ships, which had fallen victim to whatever had sunk them in the past week before they turned up to investigate.

"_This is creepy,"_ Ash said to Pikachu through his radio. _"It feels like we're in some vast underwater graveyard, hey Pikachu?"_

"_Pika pi,"_ Pikachu said in nervous agreement.

"_I know what you mean,"_ Tracy said equally nervous. _"I keep expecting to see a ghost float across our path at any minute."_

Just for good measure all three of them, almost unconsciously, checked their umbilical lifeline to ensure that they could make a quick escape if they needed to.

"_Ash! Tracy! Are you guys alright?"_ Misty's anxious voice echoed tinnily through their radios, _"Where are you?"_

"_We're just approaching the wrecks of the sunken ships Misty,"_ replied Ash.

"_Any sign of the Pokémon that sunk them?"_ Dr Brady's voice suddenly spoke up.

"_Nothing so far,"_ Tracy reported. _"Our visibility is not good down here, but we'll keep you guys posted."_

The voice at the surface suddenly changed. _"Ash, Tracy,"_ the voice at the surface changed again. _"Can you hear me? This is Officer Jenny."_

"_We hear you,"_ replied the two Pokémon trainers.

Jenny's voice was tense, and she was speaking louder than she needed to.

"_Listen to me now. We're keeping your lifelines as taunt as we can. If we happen to lose radio contact with you, tug it as hard as you can. Okay? Over and out."_

"_Don't worry we will,"_ Ash said with a smile to Tracy. _"Over and out."_

Once they were well clear of the sunken ships, Ash, Tracy and Pikachu made their way slowly and precariously towards a bleak stretch of seabed, which, for one moment, gave them the impression that they were walking on the surface of the moon. A few minutes later, Pikachu who had swum ahead came back in a great deal of excitement. _"__Pikapi! Pikachu!"_ he cried, pointing back the way he had come.

"_What is it?"_ Tracy asked the excited Pokémon.

"_I think Pikachu wants us to follow him,"_ Ash replied. _"He must have found something."_

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu said nodding his head in excitement swimming off again with Ash and Tracy hot on his heels. Pikachu lead them to what seemed to be at first glance an underwater sandbank. But it was only when they drew nearer that they realized how the sandbank had been formed, for immediately in front of them was what looked like the mouth of some vast underwater carven.

"_A cave!"_ Ash exclaimed in amazement.

"_I'll bet the Pokémon that sank those ships lives here!"_ Tracy said in excitement. _"Good work Pikachu!"_

"_Are we going in?"_ Ash asked nervously.

"_Of course we are!"_ Tracy cried. _"We've GOT to find that Pokémon!"_

"_But we've already used up half our air,"_ Ash protested while checking his wristwatch.

"_Well,"_ Tracy said determinedly._"We'll have to search real quickly that's all."_

After carefully peering inside the carven, Ash, Tracy and Pikachu floated through the opening and finally landed clumsily on all fours.

"_What's going on down there?"_ The sudden tug on the lifeline cord had caused Jenny to panic at the surface. _"__Are you guys all right? Is anything wrong?"_

"_Yeah we're fine,"_ replied Tracy. _"We've just found an underwater cave, our mystery Pokémon might live there."_

"_Well hurry up you guys!"_ This time it was Misty's voice talking to them. _"While you're in that cave you've disappeared from our sonar, and you've only got twenty-six more minutes of air left. Over and out."_As Misty spoke, her voice started to break up with persistent static until it finally cut out altogether.

**000000000000**

In his hidden base the Watcher finished turning a dial on the console in front of him; he then flicked a switch and sat back. "There," he said to himself. "That should do nicely. After all we don't want Ash and his pals to warn the rest of them on the surface. Now do we?" And he hummed quietly to himself as he watched a second monitor, which showed a huge monstrous shape swimming up the tunnel towards the unsuspecting Ash and his friends.

**000000000000**

"_Oh that's just great,"_ Ash groaned as he gave up trying to contact the surface. _"__The radio's dead, now what do we do?"_

"_We check out this cave and get back to the surface as quickly as possible,"_ Tracy said practically.

As they moved off into the darkness of the carven, Pikachu suddenly became very anxious. _"__Pika! Pika pi!"_ he cried.

"_What is it Pikachu?"_ Ash asked his friend in concern.

"_Freeze!"_ Tracy hissed suddenly.

"_What for?"_

"_Ash,"_ Tracy said quietly._"Pikachu is acting nervously because there's another Pokémon in this cave with us."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Because I'm a Pokémon Watcher remember? I KNOW how Pokémon behave, trust me; there's another Pokémon here with us. From the way Pikachu is behaving it's a real big and mean one!"_

"_But where is it?"_ Ash said looking around the carven. _"Its pitch black down here."_

Without thinking Ash turned on a special high-powered torch he had clipped onto the front of his diving suit. When he turned it on, the ray pierced the darkness immediately illuminating the walls of a huge tunnel of sand and rock, the floor of which sloped down gradually to an even greater depth. Suddenly, the carven was echoing to the rumbling sound of some huge creature swimming up the tunnel towards them. But it couldn't be seen as it was just out of reach of Ash's torch, as it got closer Pikachu got increasingly anxious.

"_Ash!"_ Tracy yelled urgently._** "**__Turn that torch off and let's get out of here!"_

Just as he finished talking the mysterious Pokémon swam into the light, it was like _nothing_ Tracy had ever seen before. He was rooted to the spot with fear; however it was different with Ash and Pikachu. Their eyes widened with recognition as the Pokémon swam into the light; they had seen this creature before. But seeing it again after all this time robbed them of their power of speech, they were also dazed into immobility by shock as well. The Pokémon swam right towards them, and then there was a flash, their lifeline cords snapped and then there was darkness.

**000000000000**

On the surface in the police launch, Officer Jenny was trying to contact Ash and Tracy on the radio while Misty and Briggs waited anxiously.

"Officer Jenny to Ash Ketchum and Tracy Sketchit, are you receiving me? Over?"

The only reply was a crackle of unfriendly static.

"Something's happened to them," Misty said worriedly. "I'd better get down there and see."

"I'll come with you," said Briggs. "I've got a Poliwrath that can be of help."

As they turned to leave, Dr Brady who was still looking at the boat's sonar with Ridgewell suddenly cried out to them. "I've got a sonar contact!"

"Is it Ash and Tracy?" Misty asked as they all gathered around him.

"I don't think so," Brady said worriedly. "It's too big to be human."

"Well what _is_ it then?" Jenny demanded to know. "A Lapras?"

"I don't know, but its coming right towards us!"

They all looked at the sonar screen in horror as the large object came closer and closer to the boat.

"Oh my god!" Ridgewell yelled. "It's right below us!"

There was a sudden roar outside the boat as something large came out of the water; they ran outside onto the deck. Like Ash and Pikachu before her, Misty's and Togepi's eyes widened with recognition at seeing the strange Pokémon before them.

"Oh no!" Misty yelled. "It's…!"

But before she could finish her sentence the Pokémon smashed itself onto the boat and then there was darkness.

* * *

><p>Oh boy! Cliff-hanger! Aren't I evil? Our friends are in trouble now and we have my Beta Rader Rohan to thank for that! What happened to them? Are they all right? The next chapter will tell us all, but in the meantime you'll just have to wait and read and review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

And now here is what you've been waiting for, Chapter 4! Let us see what happened to Ash and his friends shall we? Onwards!

_(And to all my readers, yes I am **AWARE** there is a character called Green in the world of Pokémon. However when I first thought up and wrote these stories I was **UNAWARE **of that fact at the time so don't bother pointing it out to me. Rest assured MY character also called Green is my OWN creation. I just thought a name like Edward Green sounded good for a scientific villain who is a disgraced Trainer/Professor. Okay? Enjoy!)_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters; they belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc.** The only thing _**I**_ own are the characters and Pokémon I make up myself.

* * *

><p><strong>PART FOUR:<strong>

"Ash…Tracy…wake up!"

Hearing their names being called, the two trainers awoke with a jerk to find themselves in a prison cell with Misty, Officer Jenny and Dr Brady staring down at them. But of Pikachu, Briggs and Ridgewell there was no sign.

"Misty, Jenny!" Ash cried in astonishment. "What happened to you? Where's Briggs and Ridgewell? And more importantly where's _Pikachu?_"

"After we lost contact with you and Tracy that Pokémon turned up on the sonar and attacked us," Misty explained. "It sank the boat and knocked us all out."

"Yeah," Jenny said taking up the tale. "When we woke up we found ourselves locked up in here with you two unconscious."

"As for Briggs, Ridgewell or Pikachu," Dr Brady spoke up. "I'm afraid we haven't seen them, but what happened to you?"

"Well," Tracy said struggling to remember what had happened to them. "After we lost contact with you guys on the surface, we were checking out the cave and then that Pokémon attacked us. Then we blanked out and woke up in here with you."

"Did you get a good look at the Pokémon?" Jenny asked eagerly.

"Yeah I did," Tracy nodded. "But it was fantastic! It was like _no_ Pokémon I've ever seen before, I _**never**_ saw anything like it in my life."

"Ash and I have I'm afraid," Misty said grimly.

"You HAVE?" Tracy, Jenny and Dr Brady said together in astonishment.

"Oh yeah," Ash said in grim confirmation. "The Pokémon that sunk those ships isn't wild, it has a trainer. A trainer we know quite well."

"Who?" asked Tracy.

But before Ash could answer his question the door to the cell suddenly opened up, but the corridor beyond the door was in darkness and they couldn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" Misty called out warily.

At first there was silence then they all heard a pair of voices say this:

"_**Prepare for trouble!"**_ A woman's voice said first.

"_**Make it double!"**_ A man's voice said almost immediately.

"Oh no!" Tracy groaned in recognition at the voices. "Don't tell me it's them!"

"I'm afraid it is," Ash and Misty sighed together wearily.

"_**To protect the world from devastation;"**_

"_**To unite all people within our nation;"**_

"_**To denounce the evils of truth and love;"**_

"_**To extend our reach to the stars above;"**_

The lights in the corridor suddenly came on. There, standing in front of them was a man and a woman both about twenty two years old. The woman was about five feet seven inches tall, with blue eyes and bright red hair. She was dressed in a light grey short sleeved shirt with matching shorts, long dark grey gloves and matching boots. The man was about five feet eight inches tall, with green eyes and lavender blue hair. He was dressed in a similar outfit to the woman, except he was wearing a long sleeved shirt and pants. Both of them had a bright red **'R'** on the front of their shirts.

"_**Jessie!"**_

"_**James!"**_

"_**Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"**_ Jessie shouted.

"_**Surrender now or prepare to FIGHT!"**_ James finished.

Suddenly a Meowth, walking only on its two brown hind legs, came out from between Jessie and James. Meowth was cat like Pokémon about one foot four inches tall, with black cat eyes, a white furry body, a brown tipped curly tail, and black ears with a gold charm lodged in between them. _**"**__**Meowth!" **_he said finishing his companion's motto._** "That's right!"**_

"Team Rocket!" Ash, Misty and Tracy yelled together angrily.

"You know these people?" Dr Brady said to them in puzzlement.

"Sadly yes," Ash said grimly. "This is Team Rocket. They're a criminal organisation who steal other people's Pokémon and they don't care _who_ they hurt, to get what they want!"

"I should have known it," Tracy said scornfully to Team Rocket. "It's been _you_ three sinking the ships that pass by Kingler Reef all along, hasn't it?"

"For once you're _wrong_ twerp!" Meowth said smugly. "We had _**nothing**_ to do with the sinking of those ships!"

"I don't believe you!"

"It's true twerps!" Jessie said coming to Meowth's support. "We _**didn't**_ sink the ships."

"That's right," James nodded. "It was our employer and _his_ Pokémon that did the deed."

"And who might your employer be?" Jenny demanded to know.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough," Meowth said mysteriously.

"We were sent here to bring you to him," Jessie said equally mysterious.

"He's especially looking forward to seeing _**you two**_ again!" James added pointing to Ash and Misty.

"Why am I not surprised?" Misty said to herself before asking. "I take it he has our Pokémon too?"

"What do you think?" Jessie said mockingly.

"Well instead of flapping your mouths off at us," Ash snapped at them impatiently "Take us to him then!"

"Oh but of course!" Meowth bowed. "Right this way."

Turning around and walking out of the cell, Team Rocket moved out into the corridor with Ash and his friends following them. They were led through several corridors that had been carved out of solid rock, finally they reached their destination. They were in a large laboratory, it was brightly lit and had a steady background pulse, like an electronic heartbeat coming from the instruments filling the air. There were also huge work benches in this lab, benches packed with all sorts of scientific equipment. All along the walls were instrument consoles; the main console itself had several rows of monitors which showed the inside of the cave, the surface near Kingler Reef and several of the rock corridors they had walked up. In front of the console was a chair with someone sitting in it. He was a man about fifty two years old, five feet eight inches tall with blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair slowly turning grey. He was wearing a white lab coat, a green button up shirt, a blue neck tie, black pants and black shoes. On his shirt he wore a badge that looked a lot like the Earth Badge, the only difference was that this badge was black and had a red ruby in its centre.

As Ash and his friends came in, the man's face lit up with an evil smile. "Well, well, well! My 'old friends' Ash and Misty, we meet again at last!"

Tracy turned to Ash and Misty in puzzlement at this statement. "You guys know this man?"

"Unfortunately we _do_ Tracy," Misty said grimly.

"Yeah," Ash said in agreement. "Dr Brady, Officer Jenny and Tracy Sketchit may we introduce Professor Edward Green, the 'Pokémon Darkling'."

"_**WHAT?"**_ Dr Brady and Jenny cried out together in astonishment.

"But he _can't_ be!" Tracy exclaimed in horror. "The Pokémon Darkling is just a fable! A story told to frighten young Pokémon trainers into respecting Pokémon!"

"That's what we thought too," Misty sighed. "Then Professor Oak told us the _**REAL**_ version of that story."

Misty then told Tracy, Jenny and Dr Brady the history of Edward Green that Professor Oak had recited to her and Ash. She told them about Green's rivalry with Oak, his unorthodox training methods that had earned him a disqualification from the Pokémon League, and how they gave him the Mammonite Badge and title of Pokémon Darkling that came with it.

"Wow!" Tracy said in amazement as Misty finished. "That's a sad story."

"That's only _**part**_ of it," Ash pointed out.

He then told Tracy and the others the rest of Green's history. How he and Professor Oak quit being rivals and became scientists at the Pokémon Academy instead. How after their graduation Oak had discovered, quite by accident, that his friend had been SPLICING the DNA of Pokémon while still in their unhatched eggs. How after confronting Green, Oak had reported his friend which resulted in his dismissed from the Pokémon academy.

"That led to Green's falling out with Oak," Ash said finishing up his tale. "He left to explore the world to continue his research. He swore he'd get even with Oak for turning him in, _and_ the Pokémon League for his badge with disgraceful title."

"I did too," Green said with a smile. "I opened up the **'Green Acres'** Pokémon Health Farm, the perfect front for my revenge and research."

"Research!" Ash said scornfully. "Your 'research' resulted in capturing us and our Pokémon, with the intention of cutting up Pikachu for your experiments!"

"Of course!" Jenny said suddenly. "I remember now! The Green Acres case! My sister-in-law from Viridian City told the whole family about that." Her voice hardened as she addressed Green. "There's an arrest warrant out for you Green! The charges range from playing God with Pokémon, kidnapping trainers, their Pokémon AND assault on police officers with one of your spliced horrors that helped you to escape!"

"Oh yes my trusty Ultimateon," Green said proudly. "If it wasn't for him I'd have never escaped from justice."

"Then I take it, it was your Ultimateon that attacked us in the cave?" Tracy asked.

"And that…_**monstrosity**_," Dr Brady spat angrily. "That…Ultimateon is the mysterious Pokémon that's been sinking the ships?"

"Oh yes," Green smiled.

"Do you mind if we ask _why?_"

"I'll do better than that," Green said getting up from his chair. "I'll _show_ you!"

"Forget it Green," Ash said firmly. "We're not going _**anywhere**_ with you, not until you give me back Pikachu!"

"Yeah," Misty added. "That also includes the safe return of Officers Briggs and Ridgewell, my little Togepi AND _**all**_ our Pokémon!"

Green thought about these demands for a moment, then he shrugged. "Sure, why the hell not? I mean you're not going anywhere in a real hurry. Besides it'll be a chance to explain my great plan to you."

"Of course," Ash said dryly. "What criminal can resist the opportunity to gloat?"

Green was stung by Ash's comment but he controlled himself with an effort and went on. "While I fetch your Pokémon from storage," he said through gritted teeth. "My associates will take you to your two missing friends."

"You mean these three sleeping beauties?" Dr Brady chuckled pointing at their guards.

To Green's irritation he saw that Team Rocket had gone to sleep, mostly out of sheer boredom, from listening to the conversation between the scientist and his prisoners. Jessie and James were asleep standing up leaning against each other for support, while Meowth was leaning back on their legs. "GET UP YOU THREE!" Green roared furiously causing Team Rocket to wake up with a shocked jump into the air.

"Oh Professor!" Jessie smiled nervously. "We were just…resting our eyes."

"Sure you were," Green said scornfully. "Now take these fools down to the underground lake that leads out into the sea. They want to be reunited with their missing friends."

"Right away sir!" With that said, Team Rocket led Ash and his friends out of the lab down into another corridor.

* * *

><p>There you have it friends! Thanks again to my Beta Reader Rohan for checking over this. So now you know <em>who's<em> been sinking the ships, as for _**WHY**_, you'll find out in the next chapter. If you're also wondering _why_ Team Rocket is working for Green again, especially after their last encounter, you'll have to wait for the next chapter as well. In the meantime read and review as always! Later!


	5. Chapter 5

Here is what you've been waiting for, Chapter 5! This chapter will explain _**WHY**_ Team Rocket is working with Green again, it will also explain WHAT Green is up to as well. Enjoy!

**Author's Notes:** To all my readers, yes I am _**AWARE**_ there is a character called Green in the world of Pokémon. However when I first thought up and wrote these stories I was _**UNAWARE **_of that fact at the time so don't bother pointing it out to me. Rest assured MY character also called Green is my OWN creation. I just thought a name like Edward Green sounded good for a scientific villain who is a disgraced Trainer/Professor.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters; they belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc.** The only thing _**I**_ own are the characters and Pokémon I make up myself.

* * *

><p><strong>PART FIVE:<strong>

"Tell me something Meowth," Ash asked the cat Pokémon as he and his friends were being escorted down the corridor.

"What?"

"_Why _are you and your friends working for Green again? The last time he hired you he tricked you into battling us, then he cast you aside the moment Pikachu sent you 'blasting off again.'"

"That's right," Misty said in realization. "What's the story?"

"Well it's like this," Jessie explained. "It all started for us a couple of weeks ago…"

**00000000000**

_Team Rocket was lost, horribly lost. They had been following Ash and his friends in their Magikarp sub, when a horrible storm had arose. They had been on the surface at the time, and asleep, so they'd been tossed far away from any land that they could see. Rations in the sub were low, and everyone was getting cranky. Well, some people didn't need to be made cranky…_

"_This is all __**YOUR**__ fault you blithering idiot__!"__Jessie screamed, hitting James on the head a few dozen times with a now useless map._

"_I…__**OW!**__...didn't know…__**OW!**__...there would be a…__**OW!**__...storm! __**OW!**__"_ _he gasped between blows._

"_You're the one that was supposed to have been keeping watch!"_ _Meowth hissed._ _"Now because of you we'll probably starve to death!"_

_It was then the sub began to shake violently. Rushing quickly to the periscope __Jessie gasped._ _"Oh no…there's a huge rocky reef dead ahead! We're in rough waters now!"_

"_We're doomed!"_ _cried Meowth._

"_In that case I'd like to take this opportunity to say something Jessie…"_ _James whispered._

_However, before he could say anything, they crashed into the reef. Water burst through openings in the sub's side, causing it to sink. Before long it was filled, and the occupants had but seconds of air left. Slowly they lost consciousness and everything went black. When they finally woke up they found themselves in a chamber that had been carved out of solid rock, with several electric lights set into the walls. Before them was a long wooden table with chairs upon which a full four course meal had been set up._

_**FOOD!"** The trio yelled together in delight. They dove for the table and started to eat their fill. As they continued with their unexpected but never the less welcome meal, the doors leading out from the chamber opened up. In strode-or rather staggered-Professor Green, he was carrying a large treasure chest which he dropped in a corner of the room with a thud. At the sound of the thud Team Rocket looked up to see Green standing in front of them._ _"Enjoying your meal?"__he asked his guests._

_**"YOU!"** Jessie, James and Meowth yelled together jumping to their feet in astonishment._

"_How nice to see you still remember me," Green said with a smile as he sat down and poured himself a glass of wine._

"_We could never forget the 'great' Pokémon Darkling Edward Green?"_ _James said sarcastically._

"_We have a bone to pick with you, you turkey!"_ _Meowth said angrily._

"_That's right!"__ Jessie said in agreement.__"You tricked us into working for you and as soon as the twerps Pokémon beat us up, you cast us aside and forget us!"_

"_Yeah!" __Meowth said drawing out his claws._ _"We've waited a long time for this!"_

_Jessie and James got out their __Pokéballs__ ready to battle, Green however just __calmly sat in his chair made no move to get up.__"You know," he said thoughtfully as he__sipped his wine.__ "You three fools ought to think twice before attacking me, after all… I __**DID **__save your lives."_

"_You __**SAVED**__ us?"__Jessie exclaimed bringing her two team mates to an abrupt stop._

"_Oh yes,"__Green nodded._ _"My instruments detected your sub sinking, so I sent my Ultimateon to bring you here to my undersea base."_

"_What the heck is an Ultimateon?" Meowth asked in puzzlement._

"_Oh just a little spliced Pokémon of mine,"__ Green said carelessly._ _"You'll meet him later…that is, if you agree to my proposition."_

"_What proposition?" James asked suspiciously._

"_I want you to work for me again,"__Green said sipping some more wine._

"_Not a chance!"__Jessie yelled furiously._ _"After what you pulled on us last time, there is no __**WAY**__ we'll work for you again!"_

_Green calmly finished drinking his wine, then he moved over to the treasure chest that he had put down earlier and opened the lid. Inside the chest were silver goblets, gold trinkets, priceless gems, a necklace of diamonds and a sapphire tiara. The sight of such a treasure made Team Rocket eyes widened in amazement._

"_You were saying?" Green said breaking his audience out of their trance._

"_W…Where did you get this?" Meowth managed to stammer._

"_Oh my Ultimateon found it on the sea floor,"__ Green said casually._ _"It's useless to me down here, however IF you agree to help me in my work you can have it."_

"_What if we refuse?" James asked slowly._

_Green bent down and scooped up a double handful of precious objects from the __chest._ _"If you say no,"_ _he said casually._ _"I will render you unconscious again and_ _return you to the surface,_ _**WITHOUT**_ _any treasure. A treasure you will_ _**NEVER**_ _see again,_ _mainly because you don't know_ _**WHERE**_ _you are. And you will always know that it_ _existed_-_**SOMEWHERE**_,"_ he smashed a gold figurine on the ground._ _"That you_ _discovered it_-_**ONCE**_,_"__a crystal goblet shattered._ _"Had the chance to hold it in your_ _hands_-_**ONCE,**__"__another crystal goblet shattered.__"And lost it_-_**FOREVER.**__ It's up to you."_

_Team Rocket could have resisted Green's threats, but to watch the wanton destruction of an irreplaceable treasure was more than they could bear._

"_No wait!" James yelled._

"_Yeah, we agree!"_ _cried Meowth._

"_We'll do anything you say,"__ Jessie said pleadingly._ _"Just don't smash that stuff up anymore!"_

"_Excellent!" Green said with a smile._

**00000000000**

"So he let us have the treasure," Jessie said concluding their story. "And we've been working for him ever since."

"What exactly _**IS**_ Green doing here anyway?" Tracy asked curiously.

"You'll find out in a minute," Meowth smiled mysteriously.

By now they had arrived in another part of Green's base, a huge carven that contained a large underground lake which led out into the sea. There was a small pier on the side of the lake, and next to the pier was Team Rocket's Magikarp sub all fixed up again. But the sub wasn't the only thing in the lake, as they came nearer they saw that the lake was filled with what looked like water Pokémon.

"Oh wow," Misty cried in delight. "Water Pokémon!"

"That's what _you_ think!" Jessie said with an evil smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"Take a closer look," offered James.

Puzzled but obligingly, Ash and the others moved to the shore of the lake to get a closer look. When they did get close they gasped in horror and astonishment at what they saw. The creatures swimming in the lake were water type Pokémon, but they were part _**HUMAN**_ as well! Green had some how managed to mix humans and water Pokémon together!

"Oh my god!" Jenny cried out in horror.

"It's _impossible!_" Dr Brady exclaimed violently.

"That's what we said when we first saw them," Meowth said calmly. "But then we soon discovered that 'impossible' isn't in Green's vocabulary."

"This is what Green does to the survivors of the ships he wrecks and their water Pokémon," Jessie and James said together.

"_**WHAT?"**_ Dr Brady, Jenny and Tracy yelled together in disbelief.

"Green has _**no right**_ to treat living things like this!" Misty yelled furiously. "Human _**OR**_ Pokémon!"

"That's right!" Ash said coming to Misty's support before turning his attention to the hybrid humans. "How could you let Green do this to yourselves?" he yelled at them. "He's turned you all into a bunch of sardines!"

The altered humans just looked at Ash unblinkingly and said nothing.

"You hear me?" Ash went on. "You're all cold-blooded fishes thanks to Green! You haven't got a drop of good red blood in you anymore! You're just Green's toys!"

Incensed not by Ash's insults, but rather from his reminding them of their human past, the hybrids released a combined Water Gun Attack that knocked him clean off his feet.

"Ha!" James laughed. "That'll teach you to be clever twerp!"

"Enough of this foolishness!" Green snapped as he entered the carven pushing a cart that contained not only all the Pokéballs he had taken off Ash and his friends, but Pikachu and Togepi too!

"Pikachu!" Ash cried in delight.

"Togepi!" Misty cried in equal delight.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu said joyfully jumping into Ash's arms.

"Are you okay Togepi?" Misty asked the small baby Pokémon as she picked him up.

"Toge-piiiii!" was Togepi's happy reply to her question.

"How touching," Green said mockingly at this scene. "By the way what do you think of my human water Pokémutts? They're the next step up from my regular Pokémutts."

"Pokémutts?" Dr Brady said in puzzlement at this unfamiliar word.

"Pokémutts are short for Pocket Mutations," Ash explained to his friends. "It's a term Green invented for his creations his 'experiments' create."

"Well whatever they are, they're horrible!" Tracy yelled turning his attention to Green. "I can't believe you actually _**did**_ this to the survivors of the ships!"

"You're a monster Green!" Jenny said equally furiously. "Sinking ships, kidnapping and experimentation on innocent people _**and**_ water Pokémon is a serious crime! You'll be going to jail for the rest of your _**life **_for this! I can't believe you spliced all these people for your own selfish aims!"

"Spliced?" Green said in a pretend hurt voice. "Whoever said I spliced anyone or anything to create these creatures? I never spliced these people, I'm not a savage you know."

"Then what did you do?" asked Dr Brady in puzzlement.

"Well come this way and I'll show you," Green said moving around the shore of the lake to the far side of the carven.

Following Green, Ash and his friends saw that the other side of the lake had been converted into a Pokémon Battle Arena. In the corner of the Arena were four transparent cubicles, two of them were in darkness but the other two had a man and boy in them!

"Good god!" Jenny cried in disbelief. "It's Jack Langton and his son Andy!"

"Officer Jenny!" Jack and Andy cried out together in relief at the sight of the familiar police woman.

"You know these people?" Ash asked Jenny.

"Jack and his son Andy were on the _**'Pretty Sally'**_ fishing boat that was sunk a few days ago," Jenny explained to her friends. "They're the reason why we decided to go looking for whatever sunk them in the first place; on the chance they might still be alive."

"Help us Officer Jenny!" Andy yelled frantically from his cubicle.

"Get us out of here and away from this madman!" Jack pleaded to the others. "He wants to change us like he did all these others!"

"I admit I _was_ planning to," Green said to his captives. "However the arrival of _these_ two gentlemen caused me to alter my plans."

Green went over to a control console set next to the cubicles and pressed a button. The two dark cubicles lit up to reveal the missing officers Briggs and Ridgewell!

"Jenny!" they both cried in relief at seeing their fellow colleague with the rest of their friends again.

"What are you going to do to them?" Tracy asked Green angrily.

"Just watch," Green said flicking a switch which filled the officer's cubicles with a clear green liquid all the way to the top. Once full a large electronic claw carrying two water type Pokémon appeared above the cubicles. The first Pokémon was a Poliwrath, a blue and white frog like Pokémon about four feet three inches tall with big black eyes, white webbed hands and a white belly with a big black whirl on it. The second Pokémon was a Squirtle, a turtle like Pokémon about one foot eight inches tall with blackish brown eyes, a shell with a yellow front and brown back protecting its body, with light blue head, arms and tail protruding from the safety of the shell.

"This Poliwrath belongs to Officer Briggs and that Squirtle belongs to Officer Ridgewell," Green said operating the controls. The claw then dropped the Poliwrath into Briggs' cubicle, then moved over and dropped the Squritle into Ridgewell's cubicle. As soon as the Pokémon came into contact with the green liquid in the cubicle, the occupants were illuminated with a bright green light.

"What's going on?" Misty cried in alarm.

"Just shut up and watch twerp," Jessie said calmly.

Ash and the others watched in horrified amazement as the shapes of Briggs, Ridgewell and the Pokémon with them began to glow, melt and change. Their forms warped, twisted and finally disappeared. In their place were two new creatures, causing Ash and his friends to gasp at what they saw. Briggs and Ridgewell had been cross-mutated with their Pokémon! Briggs had all the features of a Poliwrath; he had black Froggy eyes and no hair. He also had dark blue skin, white webbed hands, and a black swirl in a white circle on his chest and long legs with powerful feet for swimming.

The same thing had happened to Ridgewell, except he had all the features of a Squirtle. He had light blue skin along with blackish brown Squirtle eyes complete with light blue tail. Like Briggs, Ridgewell had no hair on his head, he had the three webbed hands and feet of a Squritle as well. But most of all Ridgewell's body was protected by a Squritle shell, which was still yellow at the front and brown at the back.

"Ta da!" Green said triumph. "There you are two new specimens of human water Pokémutts."

"This is outrageous!" Dr Brady yelled angrier than before. "You deliberately crossed four living things together, just to make two new ones!"

"You can forget jail Green," Jenny said shaking with furious anger. "You'll be sent to a mental asylum for the rest of your _life_ for this, you nutcase!"

"Ooo!" Green said mockingly. "I'm _**so**_ scared!"

"How did you do that anyway Green?" Ash demanded to know.

"Quite simple really," Green said walking over to a group of barrels set into a corner and lifted the lid off one. Inside the barrel was the same green liquid that was in the cubicles that Briggs and Ridgewell were in.

"Ewwww!" Misty said in disgust. "What _is_ that stuff?"

"My own invention," Green replied proudly. "Pokékozene 80. It can precipitate tissue amalgamation between two different species, mainly humans and Pokémon. It's thanks to this chemical and my genius that my ultimate plan shall soon be for filled."

"And what might your ultimate plan be?" Tracy asked.

"After I finish my experiments here I shall return to the Kanto Region," Green said grandly. "Then I shall create _**more**_ human Pokémutts not just water, but _**ALL**_ types of Pokémon too! Then when I am ready I shall lead my army up to the Indigo Plateau, to the gates of the Pokémon League and burn it down! _**THAT**_ will teach those fools to make _me_ a Pokémon Darkling!"

After a long silence, Ash voiced the general feeling he and his friends were thinking. "You can't do that! I won't let you do that!"

"Really? And just how do you intend to stop me?"

"By beating you in a Pokémon battle, that's how! If I win, you let us and your captives go. THEN turn yourself in! If I lose, then you can do what you like!"

Green thought about it for a moment then shrugged. "Sure, why the hell not? Choose your Pokémon well Ash, you've already lost!"

"Don't worry Green," Ash said going over to the trolley to retrieve his Pokéballs. "I will!

* * *

><p>Oh boy, a REAL cliff-hanger here! Does Ash have what it takes to beat Green this time around? He'd better; otherwise the Pokémon League is doomed! To find out what happens next you'll just have to read my last chapter, which will be coming soon! Thanks again to Rohan for his Beta Reading and in the meantime read and review as always. Later!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay people this is it, the LAST chapter of this story! Will Ash be able to beat Green and stop his crazy plans? Read on and find out!

**Author's Notes:** To all my readers, yes I am _**AWARE**_ there is a character called Green in the world of Pokémon. However when I first thought up and wrote these stories I was _**UNAWARE **_of that fact at the time so don't bother pointing it out to me. Rest assured MY character also called Green is my OWN creation. I just thought a name like Edward Green sounded good for a scientific villain who is a disgraced Trainer/Professor.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters; they belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc.** The only thing _**I**_ own are the characters and Pokémon I make up myself.

* * *

><p><strong>PART SIX:<strong>

Moving away from the others, Ash and Green went to opposite ends of the Pokémon Battle Arena and stood facing each other.

"Now for our battle," Green said getting out a Pokéball. "First I shall use an 'old friend.' I think you know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

"You're going to use your Ultimateon I suppose?" Ash suggested.

"Correct!" Green said and threw his Pokéball. What emerged from the Pokéball was the most _**impossible **_Pokémon anyone had ever seen, that is all for Ash and Misty who had seen it before. Ultimateon was larger than a Blastoise about six feet tall; it had the feet of a Charizard, the cannons of a Blastoise growing out of its back and a pair of Zapdos wings just below the cannons. Its body was covered in Jolteon's spikes but they were all blue like a Vaporeon complete with fishy tail, around its neck and on its head was a Flareon's mane with a pair of green eyes completing his terrible appearance.

"**Ult-teon!"** the spliced Pokémon roared loudly.

"And what are you going to use?" Green asked. "Your silly little Pikachu?"

"For you information," Ash said smugly. "I'm not; actually I'm going to use my Charizard!" So saying Ash drew out his Pokéball and threw it. The Pokémon that emerged with a proud roar was a large black eyed, orange winged dragon about five feet seven inches tall with a bright burning flame on its tail. Charizard had originally been a Charmander when Ash had first caught him on his Pokémon journey. During their travels in the Kanto Region, Charmander had evolved into a Charmeleon before reaching his current final form.

"Ha!" Green laughed not at all impressed by Ash's choice. "Your Charizard? That stupid Pokémon doesn't even _obey _you! It's any wonder my Ultimateon mopped the floor with him last time! And he'll do it again!"

"Oh no he won't Green!" Ash said correcting him. "Ultimateon _may_ have beaten Charizard last time, but we've both come a long way since then!"

"He's right there Professor," Meowth said warningly. "We've been blasted off by Charizard more than once before."

"Be quiet!" Green snapped making Meowth shut up real quick.

Charizard meanwhile was glaring at Ultimateon; he could still remember his defeat at the hands of this spliced monster at _**'Green Acres'**_. He had waited a long time for this rematch and now his big chance had come. He waited patiently for Ash's order to attack, but Green was faster. "Ultimateon use Thunderspin!"

Ultimateon opened his mouth and a huge bolt of electrical fire shot out heading straight for Charizard.

"Quick Charizard," Ash yelled. "Dodge it and use Slash!"

Obediently Charizard jumped to one side and Ultimateon's attack passed harmlessly by, and then Charizard moved in close and slashed Ultimateon right in the face. Ultimateon gave a roar of pain and agony from this unexpected and savage attack.

"Nice one Ash!" Misty called out in delight. "That taught him a lesson!"

"You think so?" Green said to her. "I think you'll find that Ash's little attack has made my Pokémutt angry, very, _very_ angry!"

Looking at Ultimateon, Ash and his friends saw that the spliced Pokémon DID look pretty ticked off indeed!

"Oh boy you're in trouble now twerp!" James said with a laugh.

"Ultimateon," Green ordered his enraged Pokémutt. "Use your Rage!"

Obediently Ultimateon ran forward roaring angrily ready to tear his opponent to pieces.

"Quick Charizard fly up out of his way!" Ash yelled urgently.

Charizard didn't need telling twice. He flapped his wings and flew up to the cavern's roof, avoiding his angry opponent.

"You think you're safe up there?" Green said tauntingly to Ash and Charizard. "You both so easily forget that Ultimateon can fly too! So," Green ordered his Pokémutt as he flapped his wings. "Fly up there Ultimateon and use Hydro Shock!"

Flying up after his opponent Ultimateon aimed it's Blastoise cannons at Charizard, as soon as he was close enough he fired off a huge blast of electrical water.

"Dodge it quick Charizard!"

Charizard made a sudden dive causing Ultimateon's attack to hit the carven roof. It dislodged a large stalactite, causing it to fall on the spliced Pokémon temporally stunning him.

"Yes!" Ash cried in triumph. "My plan worked! Now Charizard while he's stunned use Seismic Toss!"

Charizard quickly flew back to Ultimateon, grabbed him, flew up to the carven roof and then slammed Ultimateon onto the ground. The whole carven shook under the impact of Ultimateon's fall at the hands of Charizard causing Misty, Tracy, Jenny and Dr Brady to cheer in delight at Ash's victory. As for Green and Team Rocket, they were looking on in disbelief at this unexpected victory over Ultimateon.

"Yay!" Ash said in delight. "We did it Charizard, we did it!" Charizard gave a roar of triumph in agreement and released a burst of flame into the air.

"We're in big trouble now Jessie," James said nervously to his team mate.

"No duh!" Meowth said in equal nervous agreement.

"Will you two quit talking like that!" Jessie snapped to her two moaning team mates. "Green's not finished yet! Are you?" she asked Green worriedly.

"Of course not!" Green said confidently as he recalled Ultimateon. "You got _lucky _there Ash, but now your luck runs out!" He produced another Pokéball and threw it. "Go Latch!"

The creature that emerged out into the open was a normal Pokémon, but it was one of the strangest looking things Ash and his friends had ever seen. It looked like a small slimly worm or snake about twenty four inches long with purple skin, yellow eyes and a bloated blue mouth. "Laaaaatch!" it cried out in a strange sucking voice.

"Eww…" Jessie, Misty and Jenny all said together in disgust.

"Oh wow!" Tracy cried in excitement getting out his sketch pad and pen. "A new Pokémon, I've _got_ to sketch this!"

"What the heck is _that_ thing?" Ash asked Green in puzzlement.

"Don't you recognize it Ash?" Green said in mock astonishment. "It's my Leech, but it just evolved since you last saw it."

"Really?" Ash said getting out his Pokédex and scanning the Pokémon in front of him. "Let's see if Professor Oak's new programming to my Pokédex still works."

'**Latch,'** the Pokédex said in its robotic voice.** 'A poison type Pokémon. Latch is the evolved form of Leech. This Pokémon tends to stay in holes in the ground or hollow tree branches, it comes out only when provoked or hungry. When feeding this ****Pokémon**** wraps itself around a victim and drains their energy growing larger in the process.'**

"Ok Latch," Green said to his Pokémon. "Wrap yourself around that Charizard, and then use Absorb to drain that Pokémon dry!"

Springing up like a small snake, Latch jumped on Charizard before he could even move. He wrapped himself around the fire Pokémon's body and planted his face on Charizard's neck. Latch then opened his mouth and a slurping sucking noise was heard, immediately Charizard stopped struggling and started to look drowsy while Latch started to grow slowly larger.

"Hey!" Ash yelled angrily. "You can't do that!"

"Oh can't I just?" Green said evilly. "Go on Latch!" he ordered his Pokémon. "Drain that stupid fire lizard dry!"

At Green's order Latch started to suck deeper and Charizard started getting weaker, his eyes starting to droop.

"Quick Pikachu," Ash cried out to his partner. "Use Thunderbolt to get Latch off Charizard!"

But before Pikachu could do anything, Green drew a gun from his pocket and pointed it right at him and Ash. "If you _or_ your Pikachu attempt to interfere," he said to them firmly. "I won't hesitate to shoot the pair of you."

"You can't do that!" Misty yelled angrily and made to help Ash so did Tracy, Jenny and Dr Brady but Team Rocket barred their way.

"Oh no you won't!" Jessie cried throwing her Pokéball. "Go Arbok!"

"Cha-mok!" cried the snake Pokémon as he emerged from his ball and rose to his full height of eleven feet six inches.

"I'll help too!" James said eagerly throwing his own Pokéball. "Go Weezing!"

Weezing was round three foot eleven inch tall purple poison Pokémon. "Weezing!" he coughed as he emerged from his ball in a haze of smog and floated above the ground.

With Arbok and Weezing blocking their way, Misty and the others couldn't move. They couldn't defend themselves either, their Pokémon were still in their Pokéballs on Green's trolley.

"Oh dear, oh dear, Ash!" Green said mockingly. "Look's like you're not going to win this battle are you?"

"No!" Ash cried in helpless anger. "Charizard!"

Suddenly there was a violent crash. Everyone turned around and to their surprise; they saw that Briggs and Ridgewell had broken out of their cubicles! As they watched, the two mutated police officers broke open the two remaining cubicles freeing Jack and his son Andy! The two Pokémutts had been watching Ash and Green battle, now with Charizard at Latch's mercy they had decided the time had come to help. As Briggs and Ridgewell broke out to free Jack and Andy, the other Pokémutts decided to act as well. They had remembered what Ash had said to them earlier and his words had stirred something deep within their minds. When Green had mutated them he had destroyed in them that part of their brains which made them resist, fight and question the orders of the evil scientist. But Ash had recalled their human past and there was something in that past, which no amount of splicing or mutating could _ever_ erase. It was that which had made the human race the most successful species on the surface of the planet-and also the most warlike.

With Briggs and Ridgewell leading them, the Pokémutts fired off a huge combined Hydro Pump blast at Charizard's neck. The effect on Latch was incredible; the water attack caught him completely off guard. He let go of Charizard's neck with an alarmed shriek and started thrashing around wildly in an attempt to defend himself. Charizard, although weakened from Latch's attack, still had enough strength to grab Latch from around his neck. The Pokémutts stopped their combined attack to watch along with Team Rocket, Ash and the others. Charizard grabbed Latch with his clawed hands and with a sudden burst of energy, _**flung**_ Latch straight at Green! The force of Charizard's throw sent both Green and Latch flying across the carven, causing them to crash into the barrels of Pokékozene 80. As Green fell he accidentally fired his gun at one of the barrels which exploded and burst into flame. The flames quickly spread and engulfed the rest of the carven, which caused more barrels to explode and burn.

"Yikes!" Jessie cried out in alarm.

"Look's like Green's plans have gone up in smoke!" James cried in dismay.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Meowth. "Right now!"

Hearing this Jessie and James quickly recalled their Pokémon, and then ran with Meowth to their Magikarp sub. Freed from their captors Ash, Misty and Tracy quickly recovered their Pokémon from Green's cart.

"Quick!" Jenny yelled over the roaring of the flames. "We've got to get out of here before this fire and smoke kills us!"

"How?" Misty cried.

Looking around Dr Brady saw that Briggs and Ridgewell along with all the other Pokémutts, were running for the lake that led to the surface and diving into it. "There!" he yelled. "We can escape to the surface through the lake!"

"But we don't have any diving equipment!" Tracy protested.

"We don't need any," Ash said calmly. "We'll just take that!" He pointed to Team Rocket's sub which hadn't left yet; the main reason was because Jessie, James and Meowth were frantically trying to get the treasure chest Green had given them into the hatch. This was an impossible task because the chest was larger than the hatch and it wouldn't fit through it.

"Leave it!" Jack ordered the frantic trio as he and Andy, who had recovered his Pokéball with his Poliwhirl from Green's cart, ran up to them.

"Are you crazy?" Meowth exclaimed in horror. "We're not leaving this small fortune here to burn!"

Just then there was a huge explosion that rocked the whole carven as more of Green's barrel's exploded. The vibrations knocked the treasure chest off the sub causing all its priceless contents to spill out all over the floor.

"**NOOOOO!"** Jessie screamed in horror.

"Our treasure!" James moaned.

"Forget it!" Tracy yelled as he helped Ash and the others into the sub. "Let's get going!"

Reluctantly Jessie, James and Meowth followed Tracy into their sub and took up their positions while Andy secured the hatch. "Ready!" he called.

"Right," Jenny said turning to the waiting Team Rocket. "Now you three _**PEDDLE!**_"

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Meowth said as he and his team mates peddled for dear life.

Outside in the carven amidst the chaos of smoke, flame and exploding barrels, the Magikarp sub disappeared into the lake and headed down the tunnel out into the open sea.

**00000000000**

An hour or so later Team Rocket's Magikarp sub surfaced near Kingler Reef, the hatch opened up and all the occupants climbed out onto the reef itself.

"We made it!" Misty cried in relief at their escape.

"We sure did," Ash said in agreement. "And I think it's safe to say that we've seen the _last _of the Pokémon Darkling."

"In that case we'll take this!" Meowth said using a special grabbing device to pluck Pikachu from Ash's arms.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu cried in astonished protest.

"Hey!" Ash yelled angrily. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"We're taking your Pikachu of course," Jessie said simply.

"That's right," James said in agreement. "We lost our treasure, so taking your Pikachu as compensation!"

"I don't believe this!" Tracy exclaimed angrily. "Once a crook, _always_ a crook!"

"Oh don't worry Tracy," Jenny said with a sudden chuckle. "I've got the feeling that Team Rocket won't be getting very far."

"What do you mean?" Jack and Andy said together in puzzlement.

"Take a look," Dr Brady said cheerfully as he saw what Jenny was looking at.

Following Brady's gaze everyone saw that Team Rocket was surrounded by Briggs Ridgewell and the other Pokémutts, the looks on their faces was NOT a happy one.

"Uh oh," Meowth said worriedly.

"I think we're in trouble," Jessie muttered warningly to her team mates.

"I'm not afraid of some stupid water freaks!" James yelled pulling out a Pokéball and throwing it. "Go Victreebel!"

Victreebel was a black eyed, yellow and green leafy carnivorous plant Pokémon about five feet seven inches tall. He emerged from his Pokéball with a cry of "Eeeeee!" Then almost immediately, he jumped up onto James' head and tried to eat him.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" James yelled to Victreebel his voice muffled by his Pokémon's body. "Attack _**them**_, not me!"

However, before James could throw Victreebel off his head to order an attack. Briggs, Ridgewell and all their Pokémutt friends, fired off a huge Hydro Pump attack. The combined attack sent Victreebel flying back onto James, both trainer and Pokémon went crashing into Jessie and Meowth. The force of the impact caused Meowth to accidentally release Pikachu, luckily Ash managed to run forward and catch him. "You okay buddy?" he asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu said in confirmation.

Team Rocket meanwhile had collapsed in a wet heap on top of their sub.

"What a washout!" Meowth muttered.

"Beaten by Pokémutts!' Jessie moaned. "How embarrassing!"

"Tine to send these turkey's on their way!" Ash said to his friends. "Pikachu use Thunder-shock!"

Giving a loud cry of "PI-KA-CHUUUUUU!" Pikachu releasing a huge lightening bolt which struck Team Rocket and their sub head on, causing it to explode and sending them up into the air.

"_**LOOK'S LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"**_ Jessie, James and Meowth all yelled out together as they vanished over the distant horizon, vanishing like shooting star.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish!" Jack said with relief.

"Nice work Briggs," Jenny said congratulating two mutated officers. "You too Ridgewell."

"Thanks Officer Jenny," they both said suddenly.

"You can talk!" Tracy said in astonishment.

"Of course we can," Briggs said cheerfully. "We may be part Pokémon but we can still talk."

"Yeah we all can," Ridgewell said sadly. "A fat lot of good that'll do us, we can't possibly go home looking like this."

"Don't talk like that!" Ash said encouragingly to the depressed Pokémutt. "Whatever Green's done to you must be able to be _undone_."

"Ash is right," Dr Brady spoke up. "I'm sure Professor Green left notes in his lab on all this. So that's why I'm staying here with you all, until I work out a way to reverse your mutations."

"You are?" Briggs and Ridgewell said in hopeful delight.

"But what if that lab is still on fire down there?" Tracy said worriedly.

"Oh I think Briggs, Ridgewell and their friends here can take care of that," Misty said confidently. "After all they _are_ part water Pokémon and can do water attacks."

"That's right!" Briggs said in realization. "We can!"

"We'd better get back down there then!" Ridgewell said decisively. "We'll come back and tell you when the fire's out Dr Brady," he called over his shoulder as he, Briggs and the other Pokémutts jumped off the reef and disappeared back under the sea.

"Well," Dr Brady said thoughtfully turning back to Ash and the others. "It looks like I've got a lot of work ahead of me."

"Once I get Jack and Andy back to Yaku Island I'll contact the Pokémon League with a full report," Jenny said shaking the scientist's hand. "I'll get them to send a full science team to help with your research," she promised.

"Thanks."

"Good luck Dr Brady," Ash said shaking the scientist's hand along with all the others.

"Goodbye Ash it was a real pleasure to have met you, your friends and your Pokémon. I'll tell Briggs and Ridgewell you said goodbye for them too."

Once everyone had finished saying their goodbyes, Ash summoned his Lapras and they all headed back to Yaku Island to contact Professor Oak.

"I sure hope Dr Brady can help those people," Tracy said giving one last wave to the scientist.

"They'll be fine," Jack said confidently. "Now then," he went on. "Andy and I would like to express our gratitude for being rescued when we get home. So how about a nice home cooked meal provided by my wife, what do you say?"

"She'll be over the moon that you found us alive," Andy added happily. "And it'll be her way of saying thanks, consider it our treat."

"Let's go for it!" Misty said eagerly causing everyone to laugh as they continued on their way.

"Hey Officer Jenny," Ash spoke up. "Do you think we've seen the last of Professor Green?"

"Who can tell Ash?" Jenny said with a shrug. "I'll tell the research team to look out for Green so I can arrest him if he's still alive. But personally…I think the world has seen the last of the Pokémon Darkling.

"I wish I could believe that," Ash said grimly staring at the vacant sea with his partner. "I wish I could believe that."

"Pika-chu," Pikachu nodded equally grim.

* * *

><p>There you are my friends, the end of <strong>'Mutational Madness!'<strong> I hope you enjoyed it, we owe it's completion to my Beta Reader Rohan!

"_Have we seen the end of Edward Green?"_ I hear you ask? I'm not saying, but you can find out in my next sequel **'Reunion at Union Cave'** That story will be coming soon so stay tuned and in the meantime read and review as always! Later!


End file.
